deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy vs Reinhardt
Reinhardt vs Poppy.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Poppy vs Rein.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Pop vs Rein.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Poppy vs Reinhardt.jpg|Hipper Pop vs Rein.jpg|Shakaboy Rein vs Pop.PNG|Gogeta46power V.4 Poppo vs Reinhardt V.whatever.png|Gogeta46power V.5 Poppy vs Reinhardt V.Who Gives a shit.png|Gogeta46power V.6 Who Will Win? Reinhardt Poppy Draw Prefer? Overwatch League of Legends Same Description Overwatch vs League of Legends. Which one of these valiant hammer wielding heroes take it in a fight to the death? This is Gogeta46power's 17th battle in his season 3. I guess you can say this battle is "Smashing!" Interlude Gogeta: Hammers, they are things ones use to build structures and help make things work in life. Nina: But sometimes, people just smash the shit out of enemies with them because why the hell not? Gogeta: Like Poppy, the Keeper of the Hammer. Nina: And Reinhardt Wilhelm, the hammer using Overwatcher. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Poppy Gogeta: When you think of strong, courageous, and valiant heroes you would think of characters like Superman, who will do nothing but try to save the place they are trying to protect, even if it costs them their life. What if you lived your life trying to find that kind of hero but not realizing that you might be the hero. That extremely rare scenario is reality for the simple Yordle by the name of Poppy. Nina: But before she became the keeper of the hammer, she was simply a curious Yordle. Unlike her most Yordles use their innate magic to fight people or just to have fun, but she had no interest in that. She spent most of her life just looking for a purpose in life, she needed something to do. One day however she found what she was looking for all along. Gogeta: Simply put there was a band of travelers that go throughout Runeterra and Poppy just followed them, she was enthralled by their customs, waking up at the same time, eating their meals in the same time. She preferred that kind of style of life than the simple Yordle magic life. Then she saw something else that really made her excited. The commanding officer of the group, a man named Orlon. Nina: She was also enthralled by him, to the point of showing herself to him which is the first time she ever shown herself to a human before. When she did show herself her and Orlon soon became inseparable. Hell even on the training grounds she did the best against Orlon, showing her great potential as a hero and as a warrior fit to protect a king. Soon afterwards Orlon and the others created a nation simply known as Demacia. Gogeta: Wait so how old is Poppy? Demacia is a giant civilization where the greatest of heroes live such as Garen and Lux. She is older than this civilization, well good for her. Anyway Orlon became some sort of celebrity in this kingdom, regarded as one of the greatest warriors Demacia has to offer. When he died however he let Poppy know in on a little secret, that the hammer he uses is not meant for him, but for the true hero of Demacia. After his passing Poppy's passion in life is to meet this hero and give him the hammer. Nina: So she set out, fighting all the Demaciana and Runeterran horrors that comes in the way of her and finding the hero. We're talking about rouge bandits out to kill her, ravenous wolves that want to eat her, and even Wyverns, mother fucking Wyverns. You know, those fucking dragons with two legs, yeah, she is an obvious badass through and through. Gogeta: Does she ever sleep, eat, or do anything of that sort? I mean she has been doing this ever since Demacia was made, she has to get tired right. I guess she is equipped for the job I guess, I mean she is wielding Orlon's hammer, which is not just a hammer, but also a magic hammer that posseses many attributes, but her favorite is still bashing the fuck out of her enemies. Nina: I guess when you can effortlessly crack skulls, you are doing something right. The full potential of Orlon's Hammer is unknown, Poppy has yet to unlock it as she doesn't know that she might be the hero that he was talking about. With the full potential, it is said her hammer could even level mountain if it could. Although she is nowhere that strength. Gogeta: She can use the move Hammer Shock where she smashes her enemies with her hammer, it also leaves unstable ground that explodes after a bit to deal even more damage, also while inside this unstable area, the person inside it is slown down by quite a bit. My biggest question is how it works :/, I mean the hammer isn't that big and wouldn't put forth an area of that size down. Nina: Think you can rush her and quickly kill her? HA! I do that laughing at you, she can activate the Steadfast Presense to increase her speed by a giant 40%, and not only that is that if you try to swiftly dash into her it will block you, knock you airborne, and do a decent chunk of damage, afterwards she can use good abilities to damage you further, and then use this ability again to make a quick getaway if needed, good for any stupid FUCKING YASUOS ATTACK YOU... REEE!! Gogeta: Settle down over there, Yasuo is fucking stupid but still, chill. I hate Yasuo as much as the next time... ok I hate Garen much more, HOW IS HE A LOW MOBILITY CHAMPION I MEAN GOSH, HE CAN SPEED HIMSELF UP AND REMOVE SLOWS ON HIM, HE MAKES ME GO REEEEEE! Settle down me, he is dumb, but it is nothing to get yourself over angered, or maybe it is I don't know :P Nina: We both need to chill at this point, if she needs to close a gap or knock you inside a wall she can use the ability known as Heroic Charge, where he lunges her small body right at her opponent and stuns them if they hit a wall. You would think that this is a horrible idea, since her small mass would not make this a good attack, but she has proved that it is a good move, moving people even the titanic size of Cho'Gath into a wall. Gogeta: But easily, not even a chance her best move is the Keeper's Verdict, which I like to dub as "Smacking you with a giant hammer, and no, it isn't Orlon's hammer, no it is a giant hammer that much be at least 4X bigger than even her own hammer, what this does is what you think it does, deals a metric butt-ton of damage and knock you high into the sky, or charge it to knock them away, so she gets quick breather in battle.' Nina: Oh yeah by the way. she looks weak correct, but what if I told you that she can defeat monsters the size that would make King Kong piss his pants. She was strong enough to not only harm the monster, but completely disintegrate it, and also being durable enough to be crushed by said monster, and she did this without even realizing she unlocked the potential of her hammer for that short moment, even when killing, she still searched for the hero. Gogeta: One thing I can say against her is that she is a little too brave. She will go into very bad trouble just to give the hammer to someone, it usually ends in tragedy but don't blame her, blame that hammer, shit's huge, no wonder they cannot use it. Also she is a little simple minded, heading straight into fights without second thought and also DOESN'T KNOW SHE IS THE HERO GODDAMN IT POPPY!! Reinhardt Gogeta: Robots, they are something that everyone loves right? Well what if I told you that they will uprise, basically no matter what will happen, because humans are definitely too incompetant to actually design robots, in every fictional world apparently has robots that just take everything over. So you would need an entire organization to protect humans from this robot uprising and protect the peace of the earth. Nina: When it comes to the heroes of Overwatch, none begin to compare to the mastery of Wilhelm Reinhardt, the jolly old German giant. He supported Overwatch through and through, but that should be a no shit sherlock, since he was one of the oldest members. He was recruited into Overwatch in his 20s - his 30s, and was with Overwatch for the longest time. Gogeta: Unfortunately for this armored badass, he had to retire out of Overwatch in his late 50s, and when he saw Overwatch crumble before him, he thought it was horrible, all his hard work is completely destroyed. This wasn't good for him though, he knew he had to save the world and protect from spiraling out of control, so he decided to leave retirement and head out donning his familiar armor and hammer to protect the world from villainy everywhere so it does not spiral out of control. Nina: Let's get this out of the way now, he is a complete badass, I mean look at the pussy smasher he wields, good ol' 2 meter long thing. It can shoot things at an impressive distance of 5 meters so that is nothing to laugh at... alright this joke is retarded :/ So now the entire Emoji Movie will enter your mind why? Because goddamn we need filler for this section because the writer isn't good. Gogeta: Is calling it a pussy smasher really professional? I don't know I guess, since this is even more filler to pad out the length. Anyway this is a rocket hammer, a hammer that is literally a rocket, that is just badass just gonna say that. I mean there are cool hammer, but fucking hell, one with rocket thrusters may be top of the line badass, I mean can anyone else say they have a fucking rocket hammer? Nina: And look at that armor, when they say head to toe in pure badass, they mean him cuz look at the guy. This armor look like that one champion from the game his opponent is from, he goes by the name Mordekaiser by the way, god why the hell do they look so similar god damn it. Although looking badass this armor actually needs constant care to keep it in tip top shape. Gogeta: But come one, badasses need great abilities, well Wilhelm's favorite seems to be just swinging this massive hammer, a method you most likely would think would be bad seeing the size of it, but no, he can swing it around like it were nothing. Also like we said, it is a rocket hammer so he can use it as just that, a hammer with boosters to make those extra special moments of being a tank but instead of doing your role as one, you just rush in and fuck everyone's shit up because you have a rocket hammer, and they don't. Nina: Let's not also forget that the size of this 61 year old German is pretty fucking big. Even without the armor he can still most likely take down anyone he sees with flying colors... as long as he doesn't face someone with a gun/sword, we are definitely in business if he were to fight someone without his armor, but why the hell would he do that if he can easily beat someone down with a hammer. Gogeta: But hey, he can also shoot out literal rocket fire right out of that giant hammer, legit fire from this giant ass hammer. Have we mentions that this hammer is big because we need to adress that HOLY SHIT THAT IS BIG. Anyway this fire it can spew can go up to 5 meters away from it and if you get hit by it, I feel bad because you sir are just straight fucked when hit by said fire. Nina: Simply put, if you are a squishy character, meaning you cannot take any abuse before you fall and just die, you will just not survive many shocks from the fire from this thing. Thank goodness it isn't super fast so a quick opponent can react to it and dodge it before they take a hammer full of fire to the face and die, so dodge it if you can, even though you are too dumb to dodge. Gogeta: He's also got a dash to get right into you, no it isn't really a dash and more of a charge, if he hits you with it he'll lock you in place and if encountering a wall, a whole bunch of damage will come forth, hey, sounds fucking familiar, it's almost like we just analyzed pretty much the same fucking ability, but this one does go much further and does more damage then the other dash. Nina: This also goes in a straight line so all you need to do is move left a few inches and you are golden to dodge it. It isn't that easy as it is again, very fast and you need some god damn godly reaction time to actually realize what he is doing and effectively dodge it because if you cannot then quite simply, you are straight fucked with no chance of coming back. Gogeta: His last attack is the earth shatter, where he takes all the energy in his body and smashes the ground as hard as he can. Creating a mini earthquake hitting the ground and everyone caught in it get tripped up and fall. He can easily deal with annoyingly fast targets with this ability, good against all the pesky Hanzos and Genji's that may be in this hulking German's way. Nina: He isn't the best though, outside his armor and he is as vulnerable as a normal human with almost no change, he is slightly superhuman but it won't help him much. Also while having some badass looking armor he really doesn't have the best mobility in it as the armor actually does limit his mobility, but hey, a badass can still be a badass even if he is held back. Battle (This fight will be taken place in a forest) Reinhardt: Aha! Sometimes a stroll through the forest is the right thing to warm this old heart. Former Overwatch Employee: Is this really the best use of your time? Reinhardt: Of course it is, yes you need to build strength, but character is also very important! (From another part of the forest Poppy is seen walking) Poppy: Who is that? He's huge and... wielding a hammer, he HAS to be the hero of Demacia. Reinhardt: WATCH OUT! Former Overwatch Employee: Wha... AHH! (A wolf jumps on him) Reinhardt: SHIT! Poppy: Take this! BECOME THE TRUE HERO OF DEMACIA. Reinhardt: Thanks for the offer, but this is a true weapon! (He pulls out his rocket hammer and completely destroys the wolf with one shot) Reinhardt: Will you be okay? Former Overwatch Employee: I don't think so.... he got my throat, gah! (He dies) Reinhardt: He was a good man, loved by his nation (Poppy picks up the hammer) Poppy: Guess it was too good to be true.... Reinhardt: You! Who are you? Poppy: Hmm? Reinhardt: You remind me of a younger me, in the fact that you carry around needlessly big weapons. Poppy: I am the keeper of this hammer, to find the true wielder of it. So they can become the true hero of Demacia. Reinhardt: Anyway, I'll be carrying on my way now. (He starts to walk away but Poppy jumps at him with an attack, but he blocks it) Reinhardt: What are you doing? Poppy: I'm not done with you, you destroyed that wolf with no effort, you gotta be the true hero. Reinhardt: I'm flattered, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Poppy: I won't leave! Reinhardt: Tenacious, I love that about youth! Poppy: Youth! Reinhardt: Alright, come at me! (Poppy charges straight at Reinhardt with her hammer ready at her hand, he prepares for an attack but she stops right in her tracks, he is confused and in the confusion Poppy throws her buckler at him, if bounces and she catches it. "Shieldy" she says as she gained the shield. Reinhardt grabs a rock and throws it at Poppy and she smashes it, Reinhardt sees the opening and kicks her into a tree, she climbs said tree and jumps along the branches, knocking some down but to no avail, he shoots fire to get her down and succeeds as she is sent going straight for the ground, she gets up and shakes it off as it were nothing. He looks at her and thinks "For a young one she is quite tough, this is enough to make my blood boil" and after said thought he makes a hardy laugh and grasps his hammer right in his arms) Poppy: What are you laughing about? Reinhardt: Oh it is nothing. (He bends his knees down and the screen pans to a curious Poppy, but before she can react Reinhardt charges at her and hits her, dragging her all about, he holds her out and sends her in many trees, she breaks out of it by grabbing onto a low hanging branch and Reinhardt stops. She goes to the ground and clenches her hammer and make a charge and both collide hammer, creating a small scale shockwave, moving a few branches, Reinhardt gets the upperhand by hitting Poppy up then down, seemingly crushing her, she punches the rocket hammer away and gets him right in the gut with a mighty blow with her hammer, sending him backwards, he shakes it off and she throws her buckler once more. He uses his shield to block the hit from the buckler and counter attacks by kicking a nearby rock she needs to dodge, when she is distracted he throws Poppy into a tree) Poppy: If you think that will put me down, you got another thing coming pal. (Poppy looks behind her and pulls a tree from the ground, she throws it right at Reinhardt but he breaks it with one swing, he prepares another attack as she stares at Reinhardt. He uses fire to attack her at range but she dodges and activates the steadfast presence to close the distance between he and her, when she reaches his position both trade hammer blows, Reinhardt then stomps the ground right next to Poppy tripping her up and then he does a mighty kick sending her flying, but she regains posture almost immediately. Poppy looks forward seeing Reinhardt running right toward her and she dodges out of his way, but since he was not charging he easily got a hold of her and smashed her across the forest with one mighty hammer blow to the body) Reinhardt: I think we've proved who is the better hammer holder here, I'll be on my way now. (Poppy surprises Reinhardt with a mighty swing of her own hammer, sending him into a tree, he rips a part out of the tree to throw right at her but she hits it out of the sky, he then punches the ground and it shakes beneath her, while she is staggered he kicks her high into the sky. "Well that's that" Reinhardt exclaims and walks off, Poppy opens her eyes and realizes she is in the sky and simply sighs, before she hits the ground she grabs a tree branch and swings down safely to the ground. Reinhardt looks behind him and facepalms when he sees the Yordle warrior standing with her hammer firmly and her hand obviously ready to continue the battle as it was before.) Reinhardt: Hahaha! This young'n seems to have some spice in her! Poppy: I am way older than you think! (Poppy hits a rock with her hammer like a golf club, Reinhardt smashes it out of the way, sending some debris toward Poppy piercing her leg, she holds it and jumps into a tree. "Oh no you don't" Reinhardt says and he hits the tree, shaking it making Poppy drop down, she throws her buckler and attains the shield she would get from it, she sighs and runs away with the injurt in her leg. A wolf starts to chase her down "Oh god damn it" she says as she breaks the wolf's skull and throws it's now dead body at Reinhardt, Rein hits it with his hammer and makes it into a bloody mess on the ground, he is visibly disgusted as he looks over at Poppy wrapping some twigs and leaves to prevent some bleeding) Reinhardt: You know you could wear heavy armor like me so this sort of thing does not happen. Poppy: Eh no need for me. (Poppy stands up and shrugs the rest of the pain off of her leg and looks at hwer armored for. Reinhardt charges right at her with his charge attack and she activates the Steadfast Presense so he just bounces off her "Nope" she exclaims as she starts to chuckle a little bit, when Reinhardt was stunned from the hit she hits him right in the head with her hammer, sending him into a tree, causing it to crack and fall on him, but before it crashes down fully he grabs it and laughs triumpantly, he breaks it in half and throws both pieces at Poppy, she breaks through them both and Reinhardt is shown to get a good hammer shot right in her abdomen causing her to cough up blood, but before she falls off the hammer she grabs his hammer and kick it out of the way and throws her hammer right at his abdomen and before it hits her he grabs and holds her hammer in his hand) Reinhardt: You really need to get a real weapon. (Reinhardt throws her hammer back at her and she catches it, he picks up his rocket hammer and nods to himself, the screen pans down and shows that his ultimate bar is at 100% "HAMMER DOWN" he screams catching Poppy off guard, right then and there he smashes the ground causing her to fall on the ground, while on the ground he hits her right into a tree, causing three in a row to break and then blasts some fire at her, hitting her sending her through even more trees and accidentaly causing a forest fire. "Oh shit that's not going to look good on my record" Reinhardt says as he presumes Poppy has to be dead at that point, but he is surprised to be hit in the back of the head with her buckler, she catches it and gets a little more armor with her to defend herself) Poppy: Got it! (Reinhardt regains posture and looks down as he gets hit again with another hammer shot, Reinhardt after than grabs Poppy and throws her out of the now burning forest as he walks out and throws a tree in the air to get out of the forest completely. He sighs and sees Poppy with her hammer still in her hand, she runs up and they both collide their weapons, Reinhardt uses the rocket function to force her back to the ground, having her bounce up where he then punches her right into the ground and fires some fire at her while she is on the ground, he tries to hit her while she is on the ground but she dodges right on time and then hits him in the shin, having him be tripped up and she capitalizes on this by hitting him over 10 meters back) Poppy: I thought you were the hero of Demacia, but now I see you are definitely not that. Reinhardt: I still have plenty of fight left! (Reinhardt shoots the fire in which Poppy jumps over, knowing she was going to jump he quickly grabs her and smashed her to the ground, he then picks her up and charges with her in his arm and smashed right into the fiery mess of trees, for good measure he uses his ult one more time completely destroying the field that Poppy was in, trees go all on her and blood is seen coming from the trees so he gets his posture and walks away thinking the match is finally over) Poppy: Don't you...w.w.walk away just yet... Reinhardt: You aren't done yet, I don't even know if I would have survived that hit. (Poppy is seen with blood covering her face and body. She gives one glare to Reinhardt, he laughs thinking the match is over he simply walks over to her for one last blow, when he swings his hammer she grabs it stopping the attack. "What?" Reinhardt exclaims and before he can utter anymore words Poppy pushes him back into a tree, stunning him and there she unloads big attacks onto Reinhardt, she then charges her ultimate where she smashed the ground sending Reinhardt flying through the air. A bunch of his armor gets destroyed in the process, when he lands he gets impaled by a broken tree causing him to bleed.) Reinhardt: (Well my friends.... I may have to say goodbye now....) (Reinhardt closes his eyes smiling, ending the life of the jolly giant) (It ends with Reinhardt's funeral and Poppy's continued search to find the hero) Analysis Gogeta: Ooof, why did such a badass lose to such a small troll such as Poppy? Nina: On the surface this fight would seem like an easy win for Wilhelm, being the bigger one of the two and having the more advanced weaponry. Gogeta: Pretty much anything Reinhardt could throw out Poppy could throw out the same, this fight was honestly pretty damn close. Nina: Reinhardt's superior range and armor gave him an early lead in the fight, he can keep Poppy at a safe distance while bringing the pain with his fire based attacks. Gogeta: Also with his much longer hammer, his swinging distance is great, however.... once Poppy got in close and Reinhardt had to resort for going in defensive, that was when the tide would turn. Nina: Although not seeming like it, Poppy was a giant combat experience advantage over Reinhardt, remember Poppy is older than Demacia, which has to have at least 3 kings, all being from the same line of family. Gogeta: That is implying Jarvan the first was even the first king of Demacia which there was no chance he was seeing how Jarvan's lore specifically says that last three kings were Jarvans, implying there were even more beforehand. Nina: Whilst we don't have an exact age on Poppy, she has to be hundreds of years old seeing how many kings have ruled over Demacia, not to mention all she does is search for a hero and destroy Demacian horrors. Gogeta: Including one-shotting a monster that was the size of a FUCKING BUILDING, something Reinhardt has never shown the capability of doing in the slightest. Nina: Doesn't help that all Reinhardt has doesn't really aid him in a fight against Poppy, his shield doesn't protect from melee attacks, and if she hits it with her buckler, she still can get the shield, the buckler also gives her much more sustain in a fight than Reinhardt. Gogeta: If Reinhardt decides to charge into Poppy with his charge, she can just easily counter it with her Steadfast Presence, making Reinhardt's engage pretty much worthless from the start. Nina: In combat both are capable, but Poppy has shown greater feats of combat skill, such as the only person that could fight Orlon in a one on one fight, who was the best fighter of Demacia at that point in time. Gogeta: Reinhardt's much superior armor does give him a decent durability advantage, being able to tank a few blows from Poppy, but will eventually fall. Nina: But Gogeta... doesn't Reinhardt scale to the other Overwatchers? Gogeta: If we were to scale Reinhardt to the other characters such as the speed of Genji and the power of Doomfist, the same would have been done for Poppy. Nina: It looks like Reinhardt couldn't nail.... Poppy down. Gogeta: The winner is Poppy. Advantages & Disadvantages Poppy: + Stronger + Better Fighter + Far More Experienced + Countered a lot of Reinhardt's weaponry. = Speed - Dumber - Less Durable - Less Range - Lack of will could have been her undoing. Reinhardt: + Smarter + More Durable + More Range = Speed - Weaker - Worse Fighrer - Less Experienced - Gets Countered - Warrior like attitude screws him over Like the battle? Yes No Kinda Indifferent Agree? Yes Yes, but the analysis could've been better No Indifferent Category:Gogeta46power Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017